It Was Always You
by 411481
Summary: BOOK BASED. Harlow Parker is a new resident in the UES, ready to conquer the summer heat and the members of the elite. Will she win the affection of Blair's man, or will Nate realize it's always been Blair?BN/NH Eventually B/C.
1. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stories characters, with the exception of original characters created by my imagination.

Author's Note: The chapter's themselves will be short, however, there will be many of them. The rating may change also as the story develops, and please review and give criticism!


	2. Love at First Hit?

Harlow Parker opened the cab's door, and placed here Christian Louboutin heeled feet on the hot, hard pavement. "So this is my new home," she said to no one in particular, as she gazed up at tall, beautiful building standing in front of her. She pulled off her red Ray Ban Wayfarers and walked into the building ready to conquer New York City, and everyone who lived there.

Everyone in the Plaza's lobby stopped and stared as a strange beautiful blonde walked in through the doors. No one had seen her before, no one recognized her. Her straight blonde hair hung just above her waist, and complimented her golden tan. Her deep green eyes flickered with excitement. She had a crooked, flashy smile and the perfect pale pink pout. There was whispers everywhere, glances of affection from the men, and glares of jealousy from the women. Harlow didn't seem to be affected and continued heading for her penthouse with a smile plastered on her face.

Blair Waldorf rolled over in her bed and felt something squirm underneath her. She took of her eye mask and saw a small ball of fur jump off her bed. "Oh Kitty Minky! I am so sorry" she exclaimed to her cat. Kitty Minky was a gift from her father, sort of a condolence for when he ran off to France with his gay lover Roman. Kitty Minky was her best friend, the only soul she could really trust. Blair glanced at her clock, which read 11:17, "Shit" she muttered. Blair never slept past ten on the weekends, waking up late just stalled her day. She jumped out of bed and rushed into her bathroom getting ready for a quick shower before her all day shopping excursion with her best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Nate Archibald and his friends were in Sheep's Meadow kicking around a soccer ball and smoking a joint simultaneously. "So is it true?" inquired Charlie. Nate looked at him dumbfounded, "is what true?" he asked. "You and Blair, you idiot, are you guys done … again?" Charlie continued. "Uhh, yeah, I guess" muttered Nate. That was Nate for you, he never knew what was going on. He never knew when him and Blair were officially over until he heard from Gossip Girl or one of his friends. "Check out that piece of ass," his friend Anthony stated. Glad that Anthony had changed the conversation, Nate looked over and saw a tall blonde, wearing a white eyelet slip dress and brown suede fringe sandals across the field. At first glance, she looked like Serena, but as Nate focused more he realized he had never seen this girl before in his life. "Dibs" his three friends called out in unison, snapping Nate out of his trance. He didn't know if it was the pot getting to him or not, but he was pretty sure that he was falling in love with this girl.


	3. Showdown at Barney's

It was the first day of summer vacation and Serena Van Der Woodsen was waiting outside of Barney's for her best friend Blair. It was a best friend tradition to go on a huge shopping spree the first day of no school, so they each had a spectacular wardrobe for the events that would ensue this summer. Serena was started to get worried, Blair was never late. Not once in her life could she remember Blair being late, and that was saying something since they had known each other since childhood. Serena had always been the late one. Just as Serena was about to whip out her BlackBerry and call Blair when she spotted her running across the street like a madman. "Serena I am so sorry, after last night's party I don't even know how I woke up," Blair said, out of breath. "It's okay Blair, let's just get this shopping started, it's already 12 and we still have half of Madison Ave. to hit up!" Serena giggled.

The girls had been lost in the wonderful racks of clothing for about an hour, scouring for the perfect pieces to compliment the items they had already picked out. "How does this look?" Serena asked. Blair turned around and saw her beautiful best friend in the most ridiculous get up she had ever seen. Serena had wrapped a Burberry scarf around her head, like most old woman do, and had over-sized sunglasses on, and to top it off a large straw hat. Blair couldn't help but laugh. It was a good feeling, Blair hadn't laughed in a while. Her and Nate had broken up again, and this time she wasn't sure if they were going to get back together. They had always been on and off, he had always been her Nathaniel, she had always been his Blair, but something about this time seemed different.

Blair had suddenly stopped laughing, about 5 racks down was the most beautiful girl Blair had even seen, quite possibly even more beautiful than Serena. Blair nudged Serena, and whispered "Who is that?". Serena looked up and just shrugged her shoulders, she had never see the girl before in her life, and it didn't really matter to her. But she knew it mattered to Blair. Blair had to know everyone who lived in the city, and everything about them. "Well, I'm going to found out." Blair stated while making her way over to the new girl. Serena grabbed Blair's arm, "Why and how, are you going to do that?" Serena asked quizzically. "Because Serena look at her, she is hot, all the guys are going to notice and I have to make sure I get close to her so she doesn't touch my Nate," Blair retorted. Serena reluctantly let go of Blair's arm and watched her saunter over to the girl.

"Hi, Blair Waldorf," a short petite girl said too perkily to Harlow, while sticking her hand out to shake it. "Hello?" Harlow asked skeptically, ignored Blair's gesture for a handshake. Blair wasn't expecting such a cold reaction, didn't this girl know who she was? "Well, anyway, I noticed that I haven't seen you around here before, so I assumed you were new, and I just wanted to invite you to a party tonight, it's sort of a kick off to summer bash. 10 o'clock Chelsea Piers". Blair said with her best fake smile. Harlow looked Blair up and down, she could see why this girl was inviting her to this party, and it wasn't because she wanted to be best friends with her. But, Harlow always loved a little drama and mystery. "Why, thank you, I'll see you there." Harlow responded with a fake smile that good rival Blair's. Harlow turned around and walked over to the cashier. Blair walked back over to Serena with a look of satisfaction on her face. "Well that was easy," she said matter-of-factly. Serena wasn't so sure, from the looks of things this Harlow girl, looked as though she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Could it have been possible that Blair finally found her rival?


	4. Old Habits Die Hard

The theme of the annual Kick Off To Summer party was a fiesta. There was a live Mariachi band, and real grass covering the wooden planks of the docks. White Christmas lights lined the railings and real palm trees were set up in the corner. Waiters in sombrero's were passing around mojitos and Coronas. There were even actual inflatable pools scattered throughout the party. Blair and Serena really out did themselves this time, Nate thought to himself. Speaking of Blair, he spotted her dancing around with Serena wearing nothing but a white Miu Miu bikini and cut off denim shorts. He must have been staring for awhile, because suddenly noticed that her piercing blue eyes had met with his green ones. Blair gave him a sultry smile and continued dancing with Serena. Blair had a way of always reminding Nate what he had lost when they broke up. When they weren't together he yearned for her, but when they were together he yearned to be with someone else. He just didn't get himself. Nate fingered the joint that was in his khaki pocket and headed to a secluded area on the dock.

Nate sparked the joint when he hard a giggle come from behind him. "Nathaniel Archibald, fancy seeing you here" a deep voice called out from behind him. Nate turned around to see Chuck Bass sandwiched in between Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates in one of those inflatable pools. "What's that supposed to mean?" Nate challenged. "Well, you know with since your not with Blair anymore, the last thing I would expect from you was to show up at her and Serena's party. You've always been a little pussy" Chuck sneered. The two girls erupted into a fit of annoying giggles. Nate would have punched him, but Chuck wasn't worth it. Instead, he just turned around and walked away back into the party. Maybe he could try and talk to Blair, or something, he thought to himself.

Harlow didn't know why exactly she was at this party. She knew no one, and she was pretty sure this Blair chick was going to try and sabotage her. But maybe that's is why she was here. She was going to make sure everyone knew who she was, and she wasn't going to be taking down. She ran her fingers through her tousled hair and adjusted the strings on her beige, crotched bikini top. She walked over to the railing and lit up a Parliament cigarette.

That's when he saw her. She was leaning against the railing, she looked topless, but he then realized there was a faint string tied in the middle of her back, her blonde hair cascaded past her shoulders, and her white shorts elongated her tan legs. Nate walked up to the girl and settled beside her. "Mind if I smoke with you?" Nate asked daringly. Harlow looked up and took in his features. He had deep ocean green eyes and tan skin with freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. His golden blonde hair fell shaggily about his eyes and his lips, well they were just delicious. "No, not at all" Harlow replied smirking, "I'm Harlow by the way, Harlow Parker." "Nice to meet you, I'm Nate Archibald, so I'm gathering your new here?" He asked. Harlow shook her head.

"Serena, where did Nate go?" Blair asked impatiently. "I don't know Blair, I don't keep him on a leash". "Well I'm going to go find him," and with that Blair left the dance floor. It didn't take Blair long to find Nate, and when she found him she was not happy. He was over by the railing talking to that new blonde skank, that Blair had personally invited here herself. They looked like they were in an in-depth conversation, and than she saw Harlow touch Nate's arm as she laughed at something he said. What could Nate have possibly said to make her laugh? He was never funny, Blair thought. Fuming Blair picked up a Corona from the passing waiter and chugged it. She gave a loud burp and felt her stomach rumble. With that warning she clutched her stomach and made a beeline to the bathroom.

"You know what this party is lame" Nate had finally said. "I agree". "How about we get out of here and enjoy the city air and take a walk," Nate suggested. Harlow looked up at him and smiled, clearly agreeing with his idea. Nate grabbed her hand and led her out of the party, hoping that Blair wouldn't see. Serena took a break from dancing and was sitting at the bar with her bare feet rested on a stool. She ordered another mojitos and looked into the crowd. She saw a familiar blonde haired boy, walking with the new girl. Hand-in-hand to be exact. Serena felt a twinge of pain for her best friend. Speaking of her best friend, she hadn't seen her in awhile. She looked over at the other side of the crowd and saw Blair walking out of the bathroom, covering her mouth. Serena knew what had just happened, and hated seeing her best friend do that, but there wasn't really anything she could do. Blair stormed up to Serena and throw her bare feet off of the stool and plopped down next to her. "That's it she's done. She's fucking done." Blair exclaimed. "B…" Serena started but realized nothing she said would make Blair feel better right now, so instead she ordered two shots of tequila and whipped out her pack of Merit Ultra Lights and handed on to Blair.


	5. I Always Tell the Girls

Harlow woke up in her big fluffy bed with a huge smile on her face. For a night she thought was going to turn out bad, it was actually pretty fantastic. The party had sucked balls, but the boy she met there was absolutely amazing. She got up, yawned and stretched. There was a soft knock on her door. "Harlow, sweetie, wake up! We've got that brunch at the Tribeca in an hour," her mother called from the other side of the door. Harlow quickly jumped in the shower. She got out of the shower and walked her to her nightstand, and realized she had a new text message on her BlackBerry. It was from Nate.

**'Hey, I had a really great time last night and was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something tonight'**

Harlow hugged herself and smiled. Nate seemed like a really nice boy, which was a nice change. She usually went for the assholes, which resulted in her being hurt a whole lot. She quickly responded saying, yes, she would love too. She finished getting ready and headed out for what was bound to be some boring brunch with her family.

Blair was hung over, that was without a doubt. She stumbled over to her full length mirror and noticed that her hair was matted to one side of her face, her eyes were blood-shot, ad she had a trail of drool on one side of her mouth. She looked horrible, but at least her stomach was flat. Maybe it was from all of the puking she did late last night. She was upset, and angry. She didn't know what to do with herself. She looked like hell, and she felt worse. She grabbed a bottle of Advil and swallowed two of them. She was determined to get rid of this hang over and return to her natural state of beauty. After she accomplished that, she was going to call her best friend and think of ways to sabotage Harlow Parker.

Nate couldn't remember the last time he had such a good time with a girl. Harlow was so different from Blair and Serena, yet it was almost like she was a mix of both of them. He didn't get it. She was mysterious and he still didn't know where she came from. When he asked her last night, all she said was "that's for me to know, and for you to find out", then she gave him that sexy smile that drove him completely mad. He was completely ecstatic that she had agreed to come over and watch a movie with him that night. Nothing like a lazy Sunday night watching a movie with a smart, funny girl, who happened to be extremely hot.

"You know I still haven't even had sex with him yet, I kept waiting for the perfect moment, but it never seems to come, and now it seems like it's never going to come" Blair whined into Serena's shoulder. Serena was stroking Blair's hair and letting her best friend's mascara run from her eyes and stain her white James Perse t-shirt. Well that's what friends are for, aren't they? Blair's sabotage-Harlow-Parker-plan day had turned into Blair-sobbing-about-Nate day. Not that Serena minded, Blair needed to get this out of her system, but she already had been listening for three hours and she wasn't so sure how much she could take of it. "Blair, it's gonna be alright" Serena whispered. Blair suddenly got up, almost like she had an epiphany. "You know what, it will be alright. I can't sit here and cry over Nate every night. I'm better than him, and I can find someone better than him." Blair preached. Serena smiled at her best friend, "now how about we pop in Breakfast at Tiffany's and chain smoke cigarettes just like Audrey Hepburn did," she suggested. Blair's face broke out into a big grin and ran over to her DVD player like a little girl.

Nate led Harlow up the stairs to his own private floor of his parent's brownstone. "Wow this is amazing" Harlow gushed. She was wearing a simple top and jeans, and Nate loved that. She didn't feel the need to get overly dressed up all the time like Blair did. Harlow sat down on the edge of Nate's bed while he looked through his DVDs. "What would you like to watch?" he asked her. She thought about it for a moment, "Almost Famous?" He grabbed it from he pile and put it in. They sat in the darkness for awhile watching the adventures of Penny Lane and William Miller. It was on the part where Penny Lane was driving William to the Hyatt, and Nate heard Harlow recite Penny's lines, _"I always tell the girls, never take it seriously, if ya never take it seriously, ya never get hurt, ya never get hurt, ya always have fun, and if you ever get lonely, just go to the record store and visit your friends."_ Nate looked at her, and Harlow looked at him. They both got lost in each others eyes, until Nate spoke out, "do you get hurt a lot?" Harlow's eyes seemed to grow large with sadness and she nodded. It was hard for a boy to make her feel so vulnerable. "Well I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. He grabbed her chin, and leaned in, the kiss was soft, gentle, and passionate at the same time. For what seemed like forever, they just sat there embracing the kiss, until Harlow pulled away. "You better not," she said with regained confidence. And with that she flashed him her trademark smile, and continued to watch the movie in his arms.


	6. We're We Made For Each Other?

It was a month later and Nate Archibald and Harlow Parker were the Upper East Side's new It couple. The thought of that didn't bother Blair Waldorf anymore, she had someone. Someone, who was so not like Nate it was quite relieving. Two weeks ago Serena and Blair were drinking and dancing at the hottest new club, when Blair spotted him across the room. He had tousled, jet black hair and deep gray eyes. He met her gaze and smiled at her. The two danced together the whole night and hung out every single day since they met each other. His name was Jake, Jake Thomas, he was on summer break from his freshmen year at Brown and lived only a few blocks away. He absolutely adored her and spoiled her all the time. Blair was as giddy as a little girl on Christmas morning. Tonight he was taking her to a very upscale French restaurant and than they were going back to her place, where she had a very sexy La Perla get up waiting to get put on and taking right off again.

Nate had been lying wide awake since Harlow had left at about one in the morning, he couldn't sleep thoughts just kept running through his mind. Of course last night was amazing, him and Harlow had consummated their relationship. It was everything you would have wanted sex to be, intense, passionate, sensual. But something was missing, he couldn't figure out exactly what it was. He loved Harlow, there was no doubt about that, but he wasn't quite sure if he loved her like he loved Blair. He hadn't thought about Blair since he met Harlow at Blair and Serena's party. The two girls were completely different. Harlow was care-free and not as controlling or demanding as Blair tended to be. She also didn't mind that Nate was an extreme pothead, hell she even smoked with him half the time. He liked how simple she was to please, she didn't need a necklace from Tiffany's , or the newest Chanel purse, she liked going out and dressing up, but she also liked to get down and dirty. But sometimes it was too much, she was too laid back and let him do whatever he wanted. Sometimes he needed a little bit of control in his life, a girl who would push him around and make sure he succeeded in his life. Sometimes, like right now, he felt that Blair was the only girl for him. He hadn't spoken to Blair since they last broke up for some stupid immature reason. If Harlow hadn't come around, they would have been back together by now, no doubt in that. He rolled over and glanced at his phone. It couldn't hurt to call her, just see how she was, could it?

Dinner went smoothly, they laughed and made good conversation, but at some points Blair felt that as if her and Jake were just old friends that hadn't seen each other in awhile, not a new young couple scoffing down there dinner so they could get home and have wild, hot, passionate sex. Blair's body tingled at the thought of sex, which made her push those worries about her and Jake in back of her mind. Blair wanted to lose it for a real long time, but the timing was never right. Of course, she had always wanted it to be with Nate. For as long as she could remember, it was always her and Nate, together and forever. But now that dream didn't seem like it was going to come true. She had Jake, and he had Harlow. She looked over at the boy sitting across the table from her, he's gray eyes glimmered in the candlelight and his jaw looked even more pronounced in the shadow. She was ready. Fuck her whole perfect movie that replayed constantly in her head, it was time to make some changes in the script. And main characters.

"Jake," she purred, Jake looked up from his plate and over at her, "I think it's time we go back to my place, my parent's are on vacation and I have a little surprise for you". Excitement filled Blair's body, and she could tell Jake was anxious too. As soon as she had said those words he flagged down the waiter handed him two hundred bills, and grabbed Blair's hand making a bee line to the restaurants exit. Blair stumbled into Jake's car, not realizing how tipsy she was until she stood up and got outside. Two bottles of champagne would do that to you.

Blair felt her lips already starting to feel chapped, they had started groping each other and making out in Jake's limo, only stopping to get some air. They ran into Blair's building and into the elevator. Jake pinned Blair up against the elevator wall, and she wrapped her legs around his torso, exposing her bare legs. The door opened and Jake carried Blair to the bed. Well I guess there was no needed in buying new lingerie, Blair mused in her head. Jake started kissing Blair's neck softly and trailed down to her breasts, he stopped to pull up her dress and unclasp her bra. Blair eagerly ripped off Jake's shirt and traced the cuts of his muscles with her gentle finger tips. Jake took off her panties, and along with his pants and boxers. At first Blair thought Jake was being slow and sensual and really loved her, but then he started getting more and more aggressive, making Blair feel like she was a random girl. Blair opened her eyes and looked at Jake, Jake wasn't Nate, he would ever be Nate. As much as Nate hurt her, she knew she could never love someone as much as she loved Nate. "Stop," she whispered. It was obvious Jake hadn't heard her. "Stop!" she demanded while pushing him off her. "What? I thought you liked it?" Jake stuttered. "Just leave, I can't see you anymore, this would have never worked out," she stammered trying to hold back her tears, while pointing to the door. Jake hurriedly picked up his clothes, got dressed, and ran out the door. Blair brought her knees up to her chin and hugged herself. Here she was alone in her bed, naked, with no one. And by no one she met a some one, a very specific someone. A Nathaniel Archibald. And at that moment, when she realized these things to herself, her phone vibrated on her nightstand, she looked at the caller ID and her stomach dropped. Nate, it said. Blair couldn't bring herself to answer. She just couldn't. She knew it would be a stupid conversation, in which he was stoned silly, and with him probably telling her something that would make her heart break even more. Like how much he loved Harlow Parker, and how he was finally over Blair Waldorf. That's exactly the thing she wanted to hear right now, sike.


	7. Send My Love to the Dancefloor

"Blair, can you stop moping around and start getting ready for the party tonight!" Serena called from inside her bathroom. Blair was supposed to be getting ready for Chuck Bass's going away party, even though there was still a month of summer left, but had been laying on Serena's bed all afternoon flipping through pages of every tabloid imaginable. Blair groaned, and got up to look in Serena's closet. Half of the clothes Blair could never pull off, that's what sucked about having a model as a best friend. Blair absentmindedly flung through all the designer labels, finding nothing that suited her mood. Just as she was about to give up and make up some lame excuse not to go to the party, she found the perfect dress hanging in the back. Blair took it out of the closet and examined it closer. It was a pure white halter dress from Chanel, very simple, but very chic. She took off her favorite pair of Sevens and pulled off her C&C tank top. She pulled the dress on and examined herself in the mirror, she looked good, really good. The dress fell at the top of her thighs, showing off her muscle toned legs, and the color brought out her golden tan. She looked in the mirror and shook out her straight brown hair, put on some mascara that made her blue eyes pop, and a dab of clear lip gloss on her lips. She threw on a pair of thigh high suede black boots, which had a dangerously high heel. Blair took one last look at herself, and smiled to herself.

Serena walked out of her bathroom and saw Blair admiring herself in the mirror, "wow Blair, you look seriously hot," she remarked. Blair turned around and smiled at her friend, "I think it's time, I take back what's rightfully mine". Serena pulled on the dress she picked out for the evenings affair which was a simple navy halter with a plunging v-neck, that exposed her thin chest. With a pair of black peep toe pumps she was ready to go. "Let's go show the Upper East Side know one messes with Blair Waldorf and Serena Van Der Woodsen," she said confidently and headed for the door.

The music loud and everyone was already drunk, in the center of the room everyone was dancing together in a big group. Blair and Serena had just stepped in and all eyes were on them. Taking in all the attention they both strode up to the bar and ordered martinis. The turned around and took in the sights around them. Chuck was gyrating against some slutty girl for L'Ecole. Kati and Isabel were wearing ridiculous matching outfits, like always, and all of Nate's stoner friends were in a corner passing two joints between them. Where is Nate?, Blair wondered to herself. And just as she thought that she jinxed herself, in came Harlow and Nate hand-in-hand looking like the happy couple they were, except Nate didn't look too happy, Blair had noticed. Harlow drug Nate out onto the dance floor and started wildly swinging her arms in the air and swinging her hips. Her black, backless dress was so short, Blair didn't know how it didn't expose her whole ass. Blair didn't even know that Nate danced, he usually just stood in the corner with his friends and got high. She kinda liked it that way too, it gave her freedom so she could just dance with Serena all night long and not worry about making sure Nate was having a good time.

After 4 more martinis Serena suggested it was time for them to dance. Blair had be reluctant, but let Serena drag her out onto the dance floor anyway. Of course, with Serena being oblivious, they ended up right next to Harlow and Nate. Blair paid no attention to him for most of the night, but kept stealing glances at him. He really didn't look like he was enjoying himself with Harlow, and that made Blair warm inside. Another fifteen minutes passed, and Blair was now dancing by herself. Some random guy whisked Serena away, but Blair hadn't minded, she liked showing off her confidence, especially in front of this tramp. Blair felt someone come up behind her and grab her waist, she swirled around and her blue eyes met a pair of deep green eyes. "Nate," she whispered. He smiled at her, "Chuck came and started dancing with Harlow and I used that as my escape to come dance with you". Blair couldn't believe he just said that, she looked up at him, and he looked straight into her eyes. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. The words he said made her the happiest girl alive. I still love you, she replayed in her head. He still loves me. But in that instant Harlow came in between them. "Sorry about that I tried to get away from Chuck as fast as possible," she laughed. Nate just nodded, and Harlow turned around and flashed Blair the bitchiest smile. And just like that Nate was in Blair's life, and out in a second. Blair stood there flabbergasted as Harlow led Nate into the crowd and disappeared. "That girl's a bitch, but you gotta love it," a voice from behind her said starkly. Blair faced him, and realizing it was Chuck. Without a moment of hesitation, she spilt her drink all over his shirt and headed for the door.


	8. It Was Always You

It had been two days since Blair saw Nate at the party, and for the past two days she locked herself in the room, talking to no one, just thinking about those words Nate said to her. He still loves me?, then why the fuck hasn't he called me yet? Blair decided it was time to get some fresh air, she got out of bed through on a pair of short plaid shorts, and a white polo. She slipped her feet into a pair of Haviaianas and headed for the fountain in Central Park.

Nate had been staring at his phone for the past two days, wondering if he should call Blair or not. He was afraid that Blair would have mistaken him for a drunken fool and just dismissed his words like it was nothing. What Blair didn't know was that Nate really did still love Blair and had stopped seeing Harlow so he could be with her. Harlow wasn't too happy, but Nate didn't really care. All that mattered to him was getting Blair back. He was ready to be that boyfriend she had always wanted from him. Nate crossed the busy street and walked into Central Park, hoping to clear his head. And that's when he saw her. Blair was sitting on the edge of her favorite fountain, looking like an angel that just appeared from the Heavens. She looked beautiful and Nate finally had the courage to go up to her and tell her how he felt.

Blair felt water hit her on the arm, she looked over and saw Nate smiling at her in a playful way. "Did you just flick water at me?" she asked pretending to be annoyed.

"So what if I did?"

"Shouldn't you be with your silly girlfriend right now?"

"We broke up".

"Sorry to hear that," Blair apologized in her fakest smile.

"Blair … I don't know how to say this really. I was never good with these kind of things. I've never been smooth, or too romantic or anything, but I'm going to give it a shot. The other night, at Chuck's party, when I told you that I still love you, I wasn't lying. I miss you Blair, I need to be with you, I'm ready to be the boyfriend you always wanted me to be. Being with Harlow made me realize that there's no one else for me. It's you. It's always been you, and it will always be you". Nate sighed in relief, he finally got it all off his chest. He was nervous to how Blair was going to respond, he wasn't sure what she was going to say. Blair looked at him and stared at him with her piercing blue eyes, that he always got lost in. She grabbed his hand, and leaned over and gave him the softest kiss possible. "I still love you too, Nate".

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, the next will be longer promise. Please read and review, a lot more drama is on it's way.**


	9. Who Knew It Would Actually Happen?

Harlow watched Nate and Blair from afar, anger building up inside her. She couldn't believe he left her for that bitch. He promised her he would never hurt her, and what did he do? He fucking dumps her and goes straight back to that bitch, and it fucking hurts. Harlow watched as they got up from the fountain holding hands and walking off towards Blair's penthouse together. Harlow was going to find a way to get Nate back, she was going to get revenge, all she needed to do was to sabotage Blair Waldorf.

* * *

Blair walked the streets of Manhattan blissfully as she made her way to Barney's. Nate, her Nate, was hers again. Thank fucking god, she thought to herself. Blair made headed straight towards the lingerie section to pick up something extremely sexy for her date with Nate that evening.

* * *

Harlow couldn't sit still all she could do was think and she couldn't think anymore she was just too upset. She got up from her bed and walked to her closet, she threw on a tight pair of Rich & Skinny jeans and a white American Apparel v-neck and headed out the door. A nice brisk walk was what she needed. She needed to clear her head and heart from all the hurt to be able to figure out a way to get Nate back.

* * *

Serena flicked through clothes in Nate's closet, "again thanks for helping me pick an outfit tonight, Serena" Nate said from behind her. Serena whirled around with a huge smile on her face, "it's no problem Natie, I just want you to look good for Blair," she winked at him. She turned back towards the closet and picked out a pair of gray slacks, a white button down, and black tie. "Now leave the shirt untucked and the tie kinda loose" she instructed him. Nate gave Serena a quizzical look, "Blair will be expecting you all dapper and straight-laced, give her a surprise, besides, I bet 10 bucks your clothes aren't on for more then 5 minutes". Nate laughed, he couldn't help it. He sure did love Serena, but after that one time, where the lost their virginity's together it was unspoken but clearly known that that would never happen again and they would always love each other, but strictly as friends. Blair was his. He was Blair's. Except when he closed his eyes, he saw a blonde, and it wasn't even Serena it was Harlow. He hadn't talked to her since they broke up a week ago, and he knew he was a complete ass about it. His memory flash-backed to when he told her he would never hurt her. Well, that was a lie. He sorta missed her in way. But no, he wasn't going to do that to Blair again, he told her this was the last time he would mess around. They were forever now. Always were. But the word forever, it scared him a lot. "Helloooo? Earth to Natie..." Serena questioned. "Oh, sorry" he responded. "Well it's time you head off to Blair's," Serena grabbed his hand and headed for the door.

* * *

Harlow didn't even realize or notice what direction she was headed in, but she stopped abruptly at the sight that was right before her. She smirked to herself, took out her cellphone, snapped a picture, and sent it off to Gossip Girl.

* * *

Nate arrived at Blair's looking so much more delectable than he ever had. which was almost impossible. When the elevator door opened she didn't even say hello, hell, she couldn't even utter a word. She walked up to him grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Screw dinner, she thought to herself, and she was pretty sure he thought the same thing. The scrambled up the stairs in the dark, desperately searching each others bodies, wanting more and more. It finally felt right, it was finally time. Nate kicked open the door to Blair's room while carrying her and laid her gently on the bed. He climbed on top of her, kissing her more softly this time. She kissed him back more eagerly, fingering his clothes, trying to get them off fast enough without ripping them. Their eyes met, and they could both see the love and passion from within each other. "Are you sure?" Nate asked tentatively. Blair smiled, nodded, and pulled him back down for their lips to meet again. And that was it. Blair Waldorf was now a woman.

**A/N. I am so sorry about the lack of updates, I've just been real busy and I haven't really had enough creativity flowing, to get this thing started again. I hope you like please review.**


End file.
